Eternus
Description Gilgamesh claimed the central continent of the world which is now called "Eternus." He then used his power to cover the continent with forest lands. The continent is divided into four sections with a central mountain made of red gems. Eternites use the Magic Battery magic system. Lands North In the north is the land of the Goliath, which was frequently watched over by Yojimbo, and the only section to have a boundary made by mountains. The most earthy/stone-built of the settlements. In the very center of the ring of mountains in the north lies its capital with many smaller clan sites dotted around it. With the passing of each clan leader, another is chosen through a test of strength and the chosen one's clan take its place within the capital. Due to the Watchman's influence by generating rich resources in the earth, the Goliaths have a large mining operation. West In the west is the land of the many Dragonborn tribes and the area that Bahamut watched over. The settlements of the Dragonborn are divided due to the great diversity in the type of Dragonborn species. Similar to the Goliaths, a singular leader is chosen to rule over all the Dragonborn in their dealings with other settlements, but other than this, each Dragonborn tribe runs itself. East In the east are the dense forests of the Shifter and the area that Deva watched over. Once nomads, the Shifters have now started to create their own settlements within the trees of the largest forests of Eternus. The forest ground is still ruled by nature, with most of the continent's Mythical Creatures having a large population here. The Shifters use magic to conceal their settlements in the uppermost parts of the trees for both protection and to preserve nature. The main capital of the Shifters is a mythical location that only they have seen. South In the south are the Human and their many colleges of magic and the area that Anima watched over. They have the largest settlements of the four main sections of Eternus. Magic is dominant within, the Colleges of Magic dominating most of the landscape despite being the closest to Crav's land. The capital, which doubles as the ruling college, lies to the far south where it has a nice gap between itself and the other settlements. Center The red crystal mountain, at the center of Eternus, home of the arcane Shardmind, is the high and mighty Mage's Tower. There are Divine Artifacts that have been guarded within for so long, sunk into the ground, in the heart of the continent within a Treasury created to protect them. Below the rest of the kingdom, as well as the Treasury, is the Dungeon, which stretches out to all corners of the kingdom and into unknown depths below. In the mountains between Dragonborn and the Goliath are the criminal gangs created by Balasar that control most of the crime across Eternus. Originally protected by Balasar's status as a hero, they are now tolerated because they keep the main concentration of crime out of the main settlements and within the mountains. Having one of the largest lifespans of the Eternite races, the overall population of the Shardmind is low comparatively. They have the most arcane affinity but lack the focused spell use of the humans, nevertheless they rival the humans in their feats. Nearly all Shardmind place their homes within the red crystal tower in the center of Eternus, where they carry out their studies. Many go out into the world for a time in order to further their knowledge, with the most traveling either into the Human settlements or Spectropolis. Edge At the edge of the continent at the boundaries between the areas is the area that the Sentinels used to guard at, though they rotated which positions they guarded at. The borders of Eternus are a castle's wall. Large doors line the edges at the continent's ports as well as a massive gate on the land bridge that connects to Crav's continent. The mountains the Watchman made are mighty walls that divide the continent. The paths and caves through the mountain are preserved as corridors and rooms within the walls. Other Effects due to the Plane of the Kingdom From the story: "The Living Quarters form in, improving the different settlements within Gilgamesh's borders and fortifying them. Following this, the Barracks materialize, combining with the military establishments and orders of the lands. Lastly, the Ports form in along with large boats similar to the ones Bazul created in the past to create a connection to the outside world. Temples are created in each of the race's major towns, serving as homes for the pantheon and defensive shelters due to the enchantments placed on temples. Gilgamesh's own home would be a large Throne Room materialized onto of the recently formed Mage Tower. With most major transmutations done, Anima's next creation with the Astral Tether is a charge to bind the other materializations together and make way for more minor upgrades to take place. This charge would be Gilgamesh's Coat of Arms. The Coat of Arms would cover the different regions of Gilgamesh's continent and improve the artistry of the other additions from the Astral Tether. The Gardens would materialize in next, preserving the wildlife of the continent, and the Canals form in after, altering the rivers. Then the Armory forms in, upgrading the settlements on Gilgamesh's continent, and finally the Battlements form in along the major walls creating defensive stations." Plane of the Genasi See Plane of the Genasi page. Category:Country Category:Gilgamesh's Orders